


Dreaming

by Bananly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananly/pseuds/Bananly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade is daydreaming about her and Dave being medieval kickass sweethearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear, it's only a slightly vague drabble I'm afraid.

From on top of Dave, the world seemed like it was just a world full of warm cuddles. Her butt planted firmly between his legs, she leaned back into the broken record shirt covering his chest. His arms covered her stomach, holding her close as with his chin on her head, talking with her talk about what was on the TV and what they had planned for tomorrow and how John was coming over next week with Rose to celebrate the his birthday. It seemed so mundane and silly, just sitting on an old couch talking. In Jade’s mind though, the couch started transforming into a bed, surrounded by candles and stone walls. A smell covered her nose, like old castles but the scent of flowers was stitched into it, making it seem less musty and more lively.

Instead of a shirt and skirt, Jade was now in a dress made for royalty and Dave dressed to match. Her imagination tried to take off the blonde’s shades but every time they came off his eyes were replaced with something similar to an aliens haunting eye, though she knew that not to be true. So they remained on, the only thing disturbing the world she was making. The candles flickered against their bodies and the sheets underneath as the sun set from outside the lonely window.

Turning her face upwards, she forced Dave to move his chin that was resting comfortably and he looked back at her through his shades, at this close of a distance she could just make out a hint of red from behind the tinted eye wear and grinned to herself at this little fact. Removing her hands from his she reached up and tangled her hands in his short blonde hair. She continued talking, this time with subjects to suit her imagination. Things like castles and knights and witches and magic and dragons and was she getting caught up in her imagination again? Oh dear. Jade didn’t take notice and instead kept talking, eyes slipping every once in a while trying to warn her that maybe it was time to play in her dreams and rest instead of talking to Dave about these medieval ideas. Maybe on some level within she could agree but wasn’t abbout to comply to the suggestion quite yet. Turning on her side to adjust their position, she moved one hand to rest on his torso and her head to the crook of his neck.

Other effects of tiredness fell in as she got drowsier but continued on talking. Slowly she stopped making sense, talking about how Dave was a brave knight who would one day get lost in the woods until he came across a dragon and would have to double team with a butt kicking princess who sometimes took strolls in the same woods he had lost himself in and to his luck ran into him during this fight. How the brave princess would fall in love with the knight and gave him a kiss to remember her by before disappearing. The boy would only see small glimpses of her yellow dress in the woods before one day finding and asking her father for her hand in marriage. 

The rest of their fairy tale days would be them talking and being spoiled royals together, having whatever they wanted and enjoying an easy life with the occasional dragon fight.

As her story came to a close she leaned up and stretched her neck, giving him a small kiss on the corner of his mouth and reminding him she loved him before shutting her eyes. Jade curled herself on him in a very similar manner to a dog and didn’t bother to remove her glasses, letting them sit crookedly on her face as she continued her fantasy tales down into her dreams. There, deep within her subconscious she was able to remove his glasses safely and they both ran through the woods, going on adventures that were only possible in dreams.

Even when she woke later it wasn’t a disappointment to be away from such a wonderful dream because she still had the boy from her dreams with her, now laying next to her in bed. He might be wearing shades and not have fancy clothes or fight dragons but he was still the cool kid who inspired her medieval dream in the first place.


End file.
